1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to transmission shifting systems and more particularly to an electronic shifter assembly.
2. Discussion
Modern automotive vehicles having automatic transmissions typically employ a mechanical shifter assembly which controls the transmission. Such shifters typically employ a shift lever which may be rotated between several gear settings. While such configurations are widely used, several drawbacks have been noted.
One such drawback concerns the mechanical linkage between the gear shift lever and the spool valve lever. Due in part to manufacturing and assembly tolerances, the mechanical linkage from the gear shift lever can become misaligned to the spool valve lever, impairing the vehicle operator's ability to select a desired gear setting or inhibiting the operation of the vehicle. In such situations, it is necessary to adjust the linkage which is frequently costly due to the amount of labor involved.
To eliminate these and other drawbacks associated with mechanical shifter assemblies, it is proposed that an electronic shifter assembly be used to shift the transmission into a desired gear setting. Such shifter assemblies include a shift lever and a plurality of switches to detect the position of the shift lever. The signal from the plurality of switches is indicative of the position of the shift lever and is employed to control the gear setting into which the transmission is placed.
A drawback associated with this approach concerns the ease with which the vehicle operator is able to set the shifter assembly into a desired gear setting. Unlike the mechanical shifter assemblies, the electronic shifter assembly provides little "feedback" to the vehicle operator, either by sound or by feel, which can be related to the relative position of the shift lever. Consequently, in shifting such electronic shifter assemblies the vehicle operator is forced to watch a light display to both determine the position of the shift lever and "hunt" for a desired shift lever position.